Frío
by Roronoa Misaki
Summary: No hay nada peor que eso, que la soledad de una casa vacía, de una cama que es demasiado grande sólo para él. El frío ha formado una parte esencial en su vida desde que ya no está a su lado la única persona que podía llegar a quitárselo.[¡Mes AoKi!]


**Resumen: **No hay nada peor que eso, que la soledad de una casa vacía, de una cama que es demasiado grande sólo para él. El frío ha formado una parte esencial en su vida desde que ya no está a su lado la única persona que podía llegar a quitárselo.

**Categoría: **Kuroko No Basket

**Pareja: **[**Aomine x Kise**]

**Género: **Tragedia, Romance

**Advertencias: **Muerte de un personaje

**Clasificación: **No menores de 13 años

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke son propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi, y esta historia participa en el evento "¡Mes AoKi!" Para el grupo de facebook y comunidad Fanfiction AoKiLovers~

Para aclarar, lo escrito en cursiva son recuerdos, si es que el hecho de que el tiempo pase de presente a pasado no es suficiente indicio de ello.

* * *

[**Frío**]

Él ya no es consciente de nada. A su alrededor todo continúa, sus compañeros siguen movilizándose, los civiles corren, los criminales atacan, los disparos no cesan. Tal vez los segundos y los minutos sigan corriendo, pero para él todo ha acabado. El mundo de Aomine Daiki se ha paralizado. Lo único que puede hacer es mirar hacia el oscuro y estrellado cielo, y no porque él quiera, sino porque ha caído al suelo de espalda, con los brazos extendidos a sus costados. El zumbido en sus oídos no le permite saber cómo se desarrolla la situación, pero no le importa demasiado, pues sólo hay una cosa en su cabeza en este momento, sólo alguien en quien puede pensar.

—_Oye, Aominecchi _—_llamó el chico que tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho, con su cabellera rubia desparramada sobre su piel morena. _

—_¿Hmm? _—_fue su única respuesta, mientras comenzaba a pasear suavemente sus dedos en la nívea y desnuda piel de su acompañante. _

—_Me preguntaba… ¿qué harías si yo muriera? _

_Abrió los ojos ante la pregunta, mirando inquisitivo a su pareja, pero el chico no había levantado la cabeza de su posición_—_. ¿A qué demonios viene esa pregunta ahora? _

—_No lo sé. _—_Kise retiró su cabeza del lugar donde reposaba y la acomodó en la almohada, colocando un brazo sobre sus ojos mientras él seguía observándolo, confundido_—_. Estaba pensando, si Aominecchi muriera seguramente yo quedaría devastado, pero no puedo ver más allá de eso, no se me ocurre cómo es que yo podría seguir adelante. _—_Ryouta dejó caer su brazo a su lado y ladeó la cabeza, mirándolo a los ojos_—_. No me imagino una vida sin ti, Aominecchi._

_Lo observó por unos momentos, aunque no sabía si estaba más confundido que sorprendido por las palabras del otro, y terminó soltando un pequeño suspiro al tiempo que estiraba su brazo hacia el rostro del rubio_—_. Bobo _—_dijo dándole un golpecito en la frente. _

_Kise emitió un pequeño quejido y se llevó una mano al lugar golpeado, haciendo un puchero_—_. Joo, Aominecchi, ¿por qué me golpeas? Eres un brusco. _

_Sonrió de lado y se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de su acompañante, colocando sus manos en la superficie a los costados del otro_—_. Yo no moriré, ¿de acuerdo? Ni tú tampoco, así que ya deja de pensar en eso, idiota. ¿Entendido? _

_Ryouta sonrió y estiró los brazos para rodear su cuello con ellos, mirándolo a los ojos al momento de hacer un ligero asentimiento como respuesta_—_. Entendido, Aominecchi. _

Su respiración ha ido bajando cada vez más, y ahora le cuesta mucho seguir con ella, como si el aire que entra en su cuerpo le quemara los pulmones en lugar de ayudarle. La sangre sigue brotando desde su pecho, formando un charco de rojo carmesí bajo su cuerpo. Y la verdad es que no le importa, que siga brotando y escurriendo ése líquido vital, él ya no lo necesita, no lo quiere. Tal vez sea egoísta, pero es lo que ha decidido, y no se arrepiente de haberle cedido su chaleco antibalas a una de los rehenes, le servirá más a esa pequeña niña que a él mismo. No es que estuviera buscando la muerte, pero si ésta viene por él la recibirá con los brazos abiertos. Lo siente por aquellas pocas personas que podrían llorar por ello, tal vez Tetsu lo haga, y Satsuki, pero la verdad es que ya no tiene una razón para querer quedarse.

—_¿Listo para volver a perder, Bakagami? _—_preguntó arrojándole el balón al pelirrojo que tenía en frente, quien lo atrapó formando una sonrisa. Kise y Tetsuya, el primero más que el segundo, solían hacer comentarios divertidos acerca de cómo no había cambiado nada esa extraña amistad que él y Taiga mantenían desde sus tiempos de preparatoria hasta sus ya bien cumplidos 23 años. _

—_Ya lo veremos, Ahomine. _—_Pero antes de que pudieran siquiera entrar en la cancha del parque el celular de Kagami empezó a sonar_—_. Espera, es Kuroko. _

_Volvió a tomar el balón y esperó a que el otro terminara con su llamada, pero algo le dijo que las cosas no andaban bien cuando el semblante de Kagami se ensombreció a medida que los segundos pasaban. Y sin razón aparente su corazón dio un vuelco doloroso dentro de su pecho. _

—_Gra-gracias por avisar… sí, y-yo me encargo _—_dijo Taiga con la voz temblorosa antes de cortar y quedarse viendo su teléfono, como si estuviera en shock. _

—_¿Qué sucede? _—_preguntó dando un paso al frente, vacilante. Estaba inquieto, y su pecho se sentía pesado por alguna razón_—_. ¿Le pasó algo a Tetsu? _—_Él ya sabía que no, que Tetsuya estaba bien, pero su mente se negaba a pensar que aquella inquietud se debía a algo más. _

_Kagami hizo una breve negación y levantó la cabeza hacia él, pálido e inexpresivo_—_. Es… es Kise. _

_No supo cómo pasó, no se dio cuenta, pero al segundo siguiente tenía al pelirrojo sujeto por el cuello de su camiseta, y su corazón retumbaba contra su pecho más rápido de lo que había hecho jamás_—_. ¡¿Qué le pasó a Kise?! ¡Habla, Kagami! _

—_Lo lamento mucho Aomine. _

_Y entonces lo supo, sin necesidad de que se lo dijera. O tal vez lo había sabido desde el principio, pero se negaba a aceptarlo. Deseó poder seguir en la negación, pero no debía hacerlo, y de todas maneras su mente ya se lo había dicho claramente. _

_Kise Ryouta se había ido, para siempre. _

El viento helado corre con fuerza, escabulléndose bajo su ropa. Ahora que lo piensa, su cuerpo está frío, no siente ni un poco de calor corporal emanando de él. Pero no le importa, ya se ha acostumbrado. No hay nada que pueda hacerlo sentir más frío que el que se ha instalado en su pecho desde aquel día, hace ya tres años. Sí, no hay nada peor que eso, que la soledad de una casa vacía, de una cama que es demasiado grande sólo para él. El frío ha formado una parte esencial en su vida desde que ya no está a su lado la única persona que podía llegar a quitárselo. Sin siquiera un indicio, una señal, nada. Había sido de repente, de un momento a otro, un segundo creía que lo tenía y al siguiente ya lo había perdido, ya se había ido.

Los días que han pasado desde entonces, los meses, los años, todo ha sido como un simple borrón en movimiento frente a sus ojos, ni siquiera puede recordar gran parte de ése tiempo, comportándose como si fuera un autómata. Porque su esencia, su alma se han quedado atrás, en ese instante en que Kise lo había mirado a los ojos, sonriéndole como siempre después de haber besado sus labios, para ir hacia la puerta, dedicarle su _«Te amo Aominecchi, nos vemos más tarde» _y salir del departamento, para no volver a entrar en él jamás. Es justo ahí donde se ha quedado congelado su corazón, varado, perdido, porque no vale la pena disfrutar de un día a día sin Ryouta a su lado, no es posible hacerlo, su calor lo ha abandonado y no hay nada ni nadie en el mundo que pueda reemplazarlo.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya desde que cayó al suelo? No tiene idea, pero ya le ha entrado sueño, sus parpados comienzan a cerrarse con lentitud y él no opone resistencia, su pecho se mueve cada vez menos al respirar, pero el dolor que esto le causaba hasta hace unos momentos empieza a aminorar. Entonces cierra por completo los ojos y se deja llevar por el sueño, la inconsciencia apoderándose rápidamente de él.

_"¿Así es como se siente morir, Kise?"_

Y todo se vuelve oscuridad.

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero cuando abre los ojos de nuevo se siente… increíblemente bien, a falta de un término mejor. Sus ojos están más despiertos que nunca, su cuerpo es ligero, liviano, como si todo el peso de los problemas y las preocupaciones que ha acumulado a lo largo de su vida hubiera desaparecido. Siente que podría incluso volar si lo intentara. Entonces se da cuenta de que no está respirando. Pero también se da cuenta de que no lo necesita.

Gira su cabeza a los lados para ver lo que le rodea, pero no encuentra nada, como si estuviera en alguna especie de cámara vacía. Todavía está tumbado en el suelo ─o al menos eso piensa él que es─ así que se sienta para intentar incorporarse, pero se detiene al ver lo que hay frente suyo. Si de verdad está pasando lo que él cree que está pasando, entonces su corazón ya no debería ser capaz de latir, pero él jurará ante cualquiera que se atreva a cuestionárselo que puede sentirlo palpitar desbocado dentro de su pecho. Y sólo hay una persona que puede lograr eso.

—Te tardaste mucho en venir por mí, idiota.

—La verdad es que no tenía ninguna prisa en verte por aquí, Aominecchi.

A pesar de sus palabras, Kise sonríe y se inclina tendiéndole una mano. Él la toma, pero en lugar de intentar levantarse jala al otro hacia sí, provocando que caiga de rodillas en medio de sus piernas, que están dobladas hacia arriba.

—Joo, ¡Aominecchi! —reclama Ryouta haciendo uno de sus adorables pucheros.

Lo observa con atención, no ha cambiado nada desde la última vez que lo vio, su sonrisa sigue siendo tan brillante como la recordaba, su cabello sigue igual de largo, dejando que unos cuantos mechones caigan sobre su frente. No puede evitarlo, necesita asegurarse de que esto es real. Estira sus brazos y acuna el rostro del rubio en sus manos, acariciando lentamente sus suaves mejillas con los pulgares. Después una de ellas se dirige hacia su cabello y se desliza entre él con cariño. Mira a Kise a los ojos, y es cuando sabe que ha obtenido de regreso aquello que tanto le hacía falta, y no puede frenar el impulso de acercarse a él y besar sus labios, sus suaves y deliciosos labios que había extrañado hasta la locura.

Puede sentir los dedos de Ryouta deslizarse con suavidad por su cuello, hasta llegar a la parte posterior de su cabeza y enredarse en su cabello, como acostumbraba hacer siempre, y entonces él lo estrecha entre sus brazos, apretándolo, pegándolo a su cuerpo tanto como es posible, disfrutando de la manera en que aquél vacío que había dejado vuelve a ser llenado por su presencia. Aun cuando rompen el beso no quiere soltarlo ni separarse de él, tiene miedo de volver a perderlo y caer de nuevo en ese oscuro y frío abismo en que se había convertido su vida. Kise acaricia su espalda, tranquilizándolo, y besa su mejilla mientras su mano se desliza hasta encontrar la suya y entrelaza sus dedos, sonriéndole.

—¿Vamos, Aominecchi?

Daiki asiente al instante, pues no hay nada más qué hacer o pensar, él irá a cualquier lugar con tal de poder seguir tomando su mano, escuchar su voz y ver su deslumbrante sonrisa frente a él, con tal de estar a su lado y no volver a perderlo.

Se supone que la muerte es solitaria, oscura y helada, o al menos eso es lo que alguien le dijo en algún momento, pero, curiosamente, él no está solo, tiene una brillante luz delante, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo su corazón y su cuerpo son cálidos, no siente ni una pizca de frío, y está seguro de que no volverá a sentirlo nunca más.

* * *

Gracias por leer ^-^


End file.
